Sarai
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part fourteen of my Ojamajo Doremi Affections series. Onpu's got a lead role in the school play, and let's just say she's excited...


Author's Note: Okay, I've been playing WAY too much _Sonic Rush Adventure_ lately... I guess that was the inspiration for this chapter of the _Ojamajo Doremi Affections _series. For this one, Onpu tries out for the school play, and she's playing the lead villain. So, without any further ado, read on!

_"Sarai" – "Rehearsal"_

"Um... I still don't understand why I'M playing Captain Whisker for this," Onpu asked, wondering why she was dressed in a colorful, yet adorable red pirate suit.

"The story says that Captain Whisker sang many infamous pirate songs back in his day," I replied, dressed in the garb of the infamous pirate hunter from the story that our class would be adapting into our yearly school play. "So, it has to be someone we all admire that can sing like no one's business. Besides, Onpu-chan, I think you look adorable in that pirate suit!"

This caused Onpu to blush like mad. "Aw... thanks, Kellysi-chan. Wait. Wasn't Doremi-chan trying out for the part of Captain Whisker, too?"

"Yeah. She was real upset when she didn't get the part," I responded. Doremi's always wanted to play a pirate...

"She was still able to get in as the pirate hunter's faithful sidekick. I'll bet she's pretty excited about that," Onpu finished.

"Hey, there, sailor boy," Doremi stated in a seductive voice, slowly wrapping her arms around me. Apparently, she was getting into her part.

"Um, Doremi-chan, maybe you could save the amorous advances for rehearsal? Besides, you remember what Momoko did to the last person who gave me that look?" I reminded the pink witch apprentice.

Doremi instantly blushed.

"ARR, me hearties!! It be me, the speedy pirate Johnny, ready to put on a sea-faring sea show for the kiddies! I be doing swash-bucklin', wave speedin', and other generic pirate things, arr!!" Aiko exclaimed in her best 'pirate voice'. Aiko was playing Captain Whisker's first mate Johnny, who, according to the story, was one of the fastest pirates on the sea and who hated to lose.

I instantly sweatdropped at this. "Are you sure that's even authentic pirate speak, Ai-chan?"

"Arr, yes, it be! Me teacher heartie taught me everything I be knowin' about pirate life and its many fabulous fillings, arr!!" Aiko continued, still trying to impress us with pirate speak.

"I don't even think Johnny spoke 'pirate' in the stories, Ai-chan," Momoko reminded. The yellow witch apprentice would be doing the narration for this little story.

I looked out behind the curtains. "I think they're giving us our cue for the Big Swell scene! Is that cardboard Ghost Titan set up?"

Doremi checked the nearby wall for our aforementioned prop, and gave us a thumbs up. "We're ready to go, everybody!"

On the other side of the curtains, a test audience was waiting.

"So, after many days of searching, the brave pirate hunter and his faithful sidekick finally caught up with Captain Whisker and Johnny at Big Swell, the notorious pirates' base of operations," Momoko narrated as the curtains were drawn back to reveal a background that represented a stormy night out at sea. Music began playing, tense and upbeat music that easily fit the scene we were rehearsing.

The cardboard Ghost Titan began waving its arms, assisted by Fami and Hazuki, who were working in the prop department for this little venture.

Taking my cue, I hopped into view, drawing my makeshift sword. Doremi wasn't too far behind, drawing her tonfas and shifting into stance. I put on my most authentic voice.

"End of the line, Whisker! Why don't you show yourself?" I shouted, Doremi nodding in turn. "There's nowhere left for you to run!"

"Oh, is it now? Then allow me to send ye to Davy Jones' locker for good, you little pirate-hating bratties!!" Onpu exclaimed in her own pirate voice, which actually sounded more authentic than Aiko's did. The cardboard Ghost Titan swung its arms at me, which I deftly blocked with a valiant strike of my own.

"Is that the best you've got, Whisker? Why don't you come down here and fight me like a man?" I proclaimed, swinging my makeshift blade and knocking the Ghost Titan down. I wasn't too worried. We had plenty of those in the set department. Just then, Onpu, who was dressed as Captain Whisker (I was right, she looks absolutely ADORABLE in that pirate suit), came hopping into view, drawing her own makeshift sword.

"So be it, hunter boy! Me and ye shall duel to see who is truly more deserving of this hidden treasure! Have at ye, pirate hunter!!" Onpu exclaimed, lashing out at me.

The two of us dueled for about ten whole minutes, trying to make this climactic scene look convincing. Once Onpu's guard went down, I went for the last blow, knocking the purple witch apprentice off of the girder (there was a gym mat below, just in case).

"ARR... curse ye, pirate hunter!!" Onpu exclaimed, pretending to be sinking to the bottom of the sea. "I may be defeated, but I not be givin' up yet! Just ye wait and see!!"

"And so, for now, Captain Whisker was defeated," Momoko narrated. "But this was not the end of the adventure yet..."

"And... SCENE!!" our casting director exclaimed. Once we were clear, I rushed over to help Onpu up.

"That was fun, huh?" I asked.

"No kidding. It really stinks that Captain Whisker doesn't really appear until near the end of the story," Onpu replied, switching back to her normal voice. "I really like this pirate voice."

Onpu leaned forward and softly kissed me. This surprised me, but a couple seconds later, I returned the kiss.

"Getting into the part, huh?" I asked once we'd pulled apart.

"Well, we've read the whole story, so we know what happened at the end of it," Onpu replied.

"I wonder how I'm going to have to look for the Deep Core scene," I wondered. I suddenly heard snickering. I turned around.

"Kotake-kun, if you even TOUCH me with that much hair gel, you're going to get it!"

Onpu couldn't help but giggle at that.


End file.
